


A Passionate First

by ElizaXSpears



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A month. Just a month had passed and things weren’t exactly how they used to be but it had gotten a little better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Passionate First

**Author's Note:**

> This was done as a prompt over from Tumblr. I hope it's enjoyable.

A month. Just a month had passed and things weren’t exactly how they used to be but it had gotten a little better. Joseph was still jumpy and twitchy while Sebastian had to keep himself from drawing his gun at every shadow that past by him. The funeral for Connelly had passed and Kidman was still nowhere to be found but as far as Sebastian was concerned, he didn’t care anymore. Honestly, he didn’t care about anything anymore except his partner who he thought he lost.

Their normal days were spent together with small fragmented sentences between them which, again, had progressed to being able to sit down and talk to finally intimate touches they both needed. The couch was where they ended up sleeping most nights and satisfying any carnal urges. It was, for the most part, nice but both knew they were ready for more. “Cold?” Sebastian asked with Joseph leant against him.

“No.” he replied, their hands entwined on Sebastian’s lap. “Seb…I know we don’t talk about it, but what do you think would have happened to us if…it didn’t happen?”

“I don’t know.” he leant over to kiss Joseph’s temple.

Joseph traced the ground with shifting eyes before he took the bolder move and shifted to straddle Sebastian’s lap, grasping his shoulders. “Sebastian, I know it’s been rough for us but I want us to be closer again.” he leant in for a kiss. “Do you understand what I’m getting at?”

Sebastian’s grin was hidden as he connected the kiss Joseph wanted. “Yeah, I do.” he slipped his arms under Joseph’s thighs and lifted him up, carrying him to the bedroom. “You sure?”

“Yes.” he said, arms tight around Sebastian’s neck, taking Sebastian with him when he was dropped to the bed. “Let’s just go slow.”

“I will.” he kissed him again and tugged at the hem of Joseph’s black sweater.

The younger male sat up and let Sebastian tug the sweater off and toss it to the ground and he laid there as he let Sebastian feel. The roughness of the older mans facial hair felt strange as the kisses trailed down his chin and neck, over his Adam’s Apple to his chest but it wasn’t an unwanted feeling. It was nice and a gasp escaped him when Sebastian gently pinched a nipple between his fingers. “Seb.” he swallowed, hands grasping at the blankets beneath him.

Sebastian glanced up with a grin, using his mouth to tease the now erect bud. “Where else do you want me to kiss?”

“…would it be selfish if I said everywhere?”

Sebastian’s grin widened. “Not at all.”

“Then everywhere.”

The demand was followed up quickly with actions as Sebastian made sure his lips didn’t leave a piece of Joseph’s skin untouched. With his hands, his lips, he bathed Joseph’s body in affection until he finished with a kiss over Joseph’s heart, a cliched move but he still couldn’t voice those words yet. “I have to be honest.” Sebastian said, head resting on Joseph’s chest with the younger mans arms wrapped around his back. “Never thought we’d end up here.”

“I didn’t either, but,” he began, trailing fingers through Sebastian’s brown hair, “I’m happy it did.”

“Yeah, me too.” he pushed himself up for another kiss then found himself flipped over as Joseph now took control. “What are you doing?”

“As much as I fully intend for this night to end with me in your potion, right now, I want to share the touches you gave me.” he did as Sebastian had done to him, tugging up the grey shirt Sebastian wore and throwing it down next to his. He scooted down a little lower, nipping down Sebastian’s neck while his fingers deftly worked open Sebastian’s belt. “Maybe even a little more.” he added.

Sebastian shifted to sit up on elbows, watching Joseph with a quirked eyebrow. He hadn’t expected his partner to be bold like this considering how jumpy he still was, but he wouldn’t complain if this is what Joseph wanted. He was already hard and straining against his zipper so the relief when Joseph opened his trousers caused a restrained groan to spill from his lips. “Joseph.” another groan broke past his lips as the younger man grasped his arousal.

“Heh, I’m sorry if I’m not too good at this.”

“Wonderful right now.” he said through gritted teeth. Joseph couldn’t help a teasing smirk as he slowly began stroking Sebastian, watching the pleasure flitter on his partners face before Sebastian titled his head back and groaned deeply as he applied his tongue to the tip. “Fuckin’ hell.” He could feel the Joseph’s tongue and mouth as he took him as deep as possible, lapping at the head when he bobbed back up and sucking at the base on the down. Instinctually, he reached out to grasp at Joseph’s hair and keep his hips still as too not force his erection down Joseph’s throat. Not only did he want to last long enough for them to fully join, he didn’t want this to be rough. This was their first time being intimate and Sebastian wanted to take it slow. “Anymore and I’m gonna blow.” he warned, fingers tightened in black locks.

Joseph gave one last peck to the tip then pulled away, moving to sit on Sebastian’s hips. “At least I know I did well.”

“Mm, fuck yeah.” he breathed, trying to get himself under control.

When he did he leant up to bring Joseph into another kiss and slid his hands down Joseph’s bare back to dip them into the pants Joseph wore and grip his rear, squeezing it a few times, satisfied with the moans he produced from his lover. “Get these off.”

Joseph followed orders again, stripping himself bare and before he could remove his glasses was yanked back to the bed, an equally bare body pressing against him as he was trapped beneath Sebastian. “Sebastian.” he whispered, cupping Sebastian’s cheeks. “I want you.”

“Don’t worry. We’re not gonna rush this.” he slid down Joseph’s body and returned the favour with his lips on his younger partner. What Joseph failed to notice was Sebastian had also grabbed a bottle of lube from his nightstand drawer and while he was squirming under Sebastian's oral ministrations, the older man had popped open the lid and coated his fingers liberally in the sweet smelling substance. He parted Joseph’s thighs, eyes glancing up once before he focused back on his erection and gently sliding the first finger into Joseph’s tight entrance.

At the first breach, Joseph froze, tensing up immediately having not expected it but as Sebastian continued to slowly thrust the finger in gentle circles, loosening the muscles and with the helping mouth and tongue, he found himself slowly opening up. “Sebastian.” he groaned, one hand entangled back in the sheets and the other in Sebastian’s hair. “Ah!” he yelped when a second finger was introduced but again, slowly loosened up.

Sebastian could feel his own excitement throbbing and though he tried everything to ignore it, he permitted one hand down to squeeze it at the base to at least give himself a little more of a buffer before the glorious release. “Fuck.” he breathed, gently sliding in the third and last finger. He was carefully in stretching and scissoring his fingers, watching Joseph’s expression carefully while he kissed up Joseph’s length. At any sign of discomfort, he’d slow his motions just a bit until he deemed Joseph ready.

Pulling away and slowly sliding his fingers out, he crawled back up Joseph’s body and applied the lube to his erection and locked eyes with his partner. “Ready?”

“Y-Yes.” he nodded, spreading his legs wider.

Sebastian gave a nod then postponed himself, nudging just the head past the still tight ring of muscles. “Shit.” he groaned, watching Joseph’s face.  
His head was titled back, eyes squeezed shut and fingernails digging into Sebastian’s back but when he felt Sebastian begin to back out, he wrapped his legs around Sebastian’s waist and held him still. “More, Sebastian. Please.” he begged, nearly whined.

Licking this dry lips, he leant in for a kiss as he did what Joseph wanted, slowly pushing forward until his hips collided with Joseph’s; he was fully inside his partner, the tightness and warmth enough to nearly send him over the edge. “How’s this feel?” he panted as he slowly began thrusting.

“G-Good. Hurts a bit but d-don’t stop.”

His thrusts remained gentle and slow, his forehead resting on Joseph’s shoulder, eyes closed and just felt. Joseph’s arms were wrapped around his neck, his own face buried in the crook of his neck, legs still wrapped tightly around his waist with kisses placed periodically against his flesh just under his ear where he could hear Joseph’s moans and grunts.

When he felt tears against his skin, he lifted his head, brows furrowing at the tears staining Joseph’s cheeks. “Are you hurt?”

“No.”

“Then why are you crying?”

“I…I love you and I’m…I’m happy I finally get to say it.” Sebastian could think of nothing to reply with expect he leant down for a kiss, a deeper one. Their tongues entwined and brushed against each other, Sebastian’s thrusts slowly picking up speed until the pleasure for both reached the limits. He made sure Joseph spilled out first before he followed and when he did, he remained still, trembling as the glory of orgasm finally washed over him. “S-Sebastian.” Joseph whispered., voice raspy and raw from the sounds Sebastian had torn from him. “T-That was…was exactly what I wanted.”

“Yeah.” Sebastian agreed.

Slowly, he pulled from Joseph and collapsed beside him, using the last of his energy to pull the blankets around them and draw Joseph into his arms. He saw his partners glasses, now fogged and smeared, still on his face so he removed them for Joseph and twisted in a way to place them on his nightstand. Both were rather sweaty and a shower would be perfect for them in the morning but until then, Sebastian kept Joseph in his arms and brushed back his sweaty bangs. He was so relieved he had his partner back in his life, safe and sound. Though he still didn’t fully believed that hell was over, it was nice to have these moments where he could pretend it never happened, so he could spend time with the man he loved…

Remembering what Joseph said earlier, Sebastian stopped his musing and admired Joseph’s sleeping face. He was ready to join him but before he did, he leaned down to Joseph’s ear and returned the words Joseph had said, “I love you.” then settled his head atop of Joseph’s and closed his eyes, letting sleep over take him. For the first time in so long, both of the detectives finally slept without nightmares, only dreams of greater days shared between them.


End file.
